


Paradigm of Virtue

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tousen has a deep respect for Nanao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Of Shinigami at the highest level, where justice had become so corrupted, Tousen found Ise-fukutaichou admirable.

Most Shinigami had no sense of honor or self-restraint or the greater good. Ise was a rare paradigm of virtue. Other might wallow in their vices, but she stood as a calm, steady rock.

Nanao frequently pointed over the fence to the Ninth and admonished her captain to be more like that.

"You can keep her as your consort once we conquer the world," Gin suggested. "I'm going to keep Kira and make Ran--And you know Aizen-sama is going to keep his cute fukutaichou."

Tousen sniffed at him, but didn't dismiss the idea as loudly as he might have.


End file.
